Attempted fraud in telephonic or other oral communications is a common problem because verification of the true identity of an individual who is heard but not seen is difficult. Preventing fraud that involves financial transactions is particularly important. Typically, a calling customer must enter a personal identification number (PIN), provide a password, or answer a list of personal questions before he can proceed with a transaction. The use of these security measures, however, is not entirely foolproof because PINs, passwords, and personal information are unfortunately easily stolen and occasionally randomly guessed.
Transactions that take place over the phone thus require a more robust form of identity authentication to help verify that the caller is authorized to conduct the transaction. Thus, it is desirable to provide methods, apparatuses, and systems that provide more secure transactions over the phone.